Always Kiss Me Goodnight
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: WARNING! EROTICA! Fan Request! A&A are trapped together in a snow storm.
1. Chapter 1

1.

~ Ariadne watched the snow falling heavily outside. The worried noises and mutterings of her fellow passengers made her feel nervous. The small airport terminal was tense after the rough landing she and the rest of the Team had to endure.

A sudden snow storm had cause the plane to divert and attempt a dangerous landing on an icy runway. After such a landing, Ariadne never wanted to fly again.

"Were in Alaska." Cobb said with a sigh.

"We were _supposed_ to me in Washington." Saito said with a scowl.

"Storm is actually worse there." Arthur said looking over his smart phone.

"Look at that mess." Eames said staring out the window next to Ariadne. "Were not going anywhere. No planes leaving for a day at least."

The Forger seemed impressed with the storm but Ariadne felt more then a little worried. Severe weather had always scared her.

"A few _days_?" Ariadne repeated watching the winds rush against the glass of the windows and try to come inside. Instinctively, she backed away.  
"There is no airport hotel here." Saito mumbled as Ariadne felt herself accidentally back into the Point Man. She relaxed as Arthur's reassuring presence calmed her. His hands touching her waist.

"Relax, we can get a room. But we need to do it quickly." Arthur said as they watched they storm grow worse.

~ "Your lucky." The lady said as Ariadne tried to shield herself from harsh, unforgiving snow fall. "This was my son's old apartment. Perfect for the young lady. Myself and my husband are right downstairs. Should do you for a few days."

The cold didn't seem to bother the older woman as she led Ariadne and Arthur inside and up a flight of stairs.

The Architect and Point Man breathed a sigh of relief at finally being inside. Arthur had heroically made sure Cobb, Saito and Eames all had a place to stay in the mad dash for hotel rooms after their flight was grounded. Some people were not so lucky and had to rely on the stand by of local beds and breakfasts.

"Arthur, I don't know if I want to stay here alone." Ariadne said worriedly climbing the stairs and out of ear shot of the lady.

"I know, but there are no more rooms at the inn. So to speak." Arthur said carrying her bag. "As it is, I'm bunking with Cobb, Saito and Eames. Not really looking forward to that."

"Your not going to drive back in this storm are you?" She asked.  
"You don't think I can?" He asked. An amused look on his face.

"I don't think you _should_." She said worriedly as the lady opened the door to her temporary lodgings.

"Well, your probably right about that." Arthur said with a sigh. "Let's get you set up." He said nodding to the open door the lady stood by.

"Now, there is a kitchen here, my husband will bring some food and cooking stuff up for you. We don't have much in the way of furniture, but you won't need much since it's just you." She said.

The only stick of furniture was the full size bed.

"I'll bring up some clean sheets and blankets. Now, the stove, hot water and heater are all gas for when the power goes out." The lady said.

Ariadne paused in taking off her coat.

"You really think the power will go out?" She asked. Her eyes large with worry. She didn't want to be alone in the dark in this strange place.

"Surprised it hasn't already." The lady said. "But don't you worry. I'll bring up a lantern for you. The fire place works really well, and we have some wood there."

Ariadne hadn't noticed the large fireplace that was painted white to match the walls. No wall art or any kind of comforts were in this tiny "apartment". It was as barren and cold as the snow she was trying to get away from.

She didn't want to stay here all alone. She wanted to be with her Team in the over crowded hotel room. At least there, she would be safe and surrounded by people she knew. Even if she would have to sleep on the floor.

"I'm going to build you a fire before I leave." Arthur said as the lady left them. Ariadne nodded and looked out her only window by the kitchen.

"Arthur, it's really coming down!" She said worriedly. His red rental car was already half buried.

The Point Man was stacking firewood into a tent shape as he carefully arranged kindling to catch.

She saw the fire bloom into life in the fireplace. Brightening the room up.  
"I'm sorry I have to leave you." He said giving her a concerned look. "But the storm is getting worse."

Suddenly the room plunged into darkness and Ariadne couldn't help but scream as a loud bang rang out. The primal fear of being without light, frightening her.

"It's the power." Arthur said calmly as she could feel his body moving close to her. His arms around her. "It's alright. She said this might happen."

Ariadne nodded and buried her face in his chest. She felt a little silly from being so worried. The Point Man stood with his arms around her for a long time before moving to the window.

"Looks like I'm not going anywhere." He said with a sigh.

"What happened?" She asked coming to the window.

Out in the darkened street, a power line had broken from the high winds and fallen over Arthur's rental car.

Crushing it.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ "That's the power gone." The lady said in the darkened stairwell. A beam of reassuring light cut through the darkness as the lady shone a flashlight at them. She and a tall man marched up the stairs with boxes.

"Son, I'm afraid your stuck here till the plows come through and who knows how long that will be." The lady said as she and her tall husband put boxes on the kitchen counter.

Arthur sighed.

"But don't worry, I have plenty of food stuffs for the both of you. Like I said the heat, stove and hot water are all on gas. So you'll be fine. The Mister here brought up some battery powered lanterns and you already have a fire going. You two should be fine."

"What if the wind knocks out the glass?" Ariadne asked. She could feel the fear welling up inside her as she imagined 'Day After Tomorrow' conditions.

"Don't worry. Double paned and all weather." The lady said. "Now, I got clean bedding and towels for you, soap and things to wash with. You'll both be fine."

"Thank you." Arthur said with a steadfastness Ariadne wished she possessed. "We will be fine."

The Lady and her husband nodded and left them.

Arthur pulled off his coat and turned on one of the battery powered lanterns. Chasing away the darkness.

"I'm sorry about this." Ariadne said realizing he didn't want to be here anymore then she did.

"Not your fault." He sighed. His voice nice and soothing. "Here, take this and get your shower. I'll cook dinner." He said handing her the lantern.

She nodded and grabbed her overnight bag. Like most of the team, she had learned to travel light. Only one bag for baggage claim and a small carry on. The lady had provided soap and shampoo and the Architect said a silent, thankful prayer to the woman.

The bathroom was small, but clean. There were fresh towels and the water came out of the pipes hot and comforting. By the light of the lantern, she stripped herself of her travel weary clothing and soon felt the pleasing sting of water that was almost too hot.

She gladly indulged herself in all her female trappings. She shaved her legs and washed her hair. Spending as much time in the small warm bathroom as she could. She unpacked her pajamas and was glad she had gone to Victoria Secrets before the trip. They were having a sale and she had gotten a very nice set of pink candy colored pajamas. She had been looking forward to wearing them since she got them. They were so soft and felt wonderful on her clean skin.

As she was towel drying her hair a thought struck her.

'_There is only one bed. Where is Arthur going to sleep?_'

~ It seemed like it took her a long time to finish her bathroom rituals. Maybe she was stalling. When she finally emerged from the bathroom, it was in her pink pajamas and no robe. Cursing herself for not packing one. The little apartment was warm however.

The Point Man had attended a now roaring fire. He had removed his coat and rolled up the sleeves to his dress shirt. Ariadne taking in the view of his fore arms that she rarely glimpsed.

Arthur looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Starving." She said with a nervous smile. She looked at the mattress the Point Man had dragged off the bedframe and placed closer to the fire place. Arthur had even made the bed. It looked extremely cozy and inviting.

"I figured you would be warmer if you were near the fire." Arthur said when she looked at him. He turned his attention back to the fire. She hadn't noticed before, but he had skewed a piece of bread on a poker and was toasting it.

"I thought the stove worked." She asked sitting on the floor bed. It was very warm and comfy here so close to the fire he had capably built.

Arthur smiled and nodded.

"It does. But I've always like cooking on an open fire. Bread, hot dogs, they all taste better this way." He said pulling the toasted bread off the flames and putting some cheese on it. Back into the flames it went and she watched the cheese bubble and burn a little.

"Here you go." He said merrily as she took the hot, _too hot_, bread off the skewer and almost dropped it.

Arthur was right, simple bread and cheese was better this way. She gave him a happy look as she tried not to drop the gooey cheese on her new sleep clothes. An intense feeling of being protected and cared for washed over her.

"Told you." Arthur said with a smile. "Do you want a hot dog?" He asked forking two hot dogs on the poker.

"Yes, please." She said savoring the taste of the bread and cheese. Watching the Point Man cook for her.

"I got some marshmallows, gram crackers and chocolate from our land lady." Arthur said watching the fire. "I was thinking we could make s'mores."

"Wow, your quite the boy scout." Ariadne laughed. She was suddenly very happy to be snowed in at with the Point Man.

"Made it all the way to Eagle." Arthur said giving her a three finger salute.

"I could have you build me a tent here in the living room." She laughed as she nibbled on the bread and cheese.

Arthur laughed. A sincere laugh as he expertly cooked the hot dogs.

"I called Cobb and told him I was stuck in another hotel. That you were safe. I think it's best if we don't tell the team were stuck together. We don't want them... assuming things." He said formally.

Ariadne nodded. Grateful for the Point Man's infallible discretion. It would not do to have Cobb and the others knowing they were trapped together.  
"Thank you." She said softly and he nodded. "You left your bags at the hotel. Your clothes" She added sadly.

"I'll be fine." He told her. "I know it's hard to believe, but I can rough it for a few days."

"I _don't_ believe it." She said honestly. Fighting a smile. "Your always welcome to borrow something of mine."

He turned to her. She bit her lower lip and gave him a rueful look with her eyes.  
"I think I'll pass." He said warmly. "But thank you."

She watched him finish cooking their hot dogs as she made some hot coco on the stove. Their little apartment was warm and comfortable at the wind howled outside.

~ "Arthur?" She asked tentatively. He looked up at her. A large dab of chocolate on his face. She smiled and wiped it off. S'mores were the messiest thing in the world but they were proving the best desert she had ever eaten.

"Um... how are we going to do the sleeping arrangements?" She asked not looking at him. She felt like she was falling into a deep well of embarrassment.  
"Well, let me see..." He said scanning the room. "There is one bed, and no other furniture. There are two of us... two goes into one... let me think..." He said looking like he was solving a very complex math problem.

"Alright, very funny." Ariadne said. The warmth of the fire and her dinner making her feel very safe and content.  
"I promise I'll be a gentleman." He said placing his hand on his chest.

She couldn't help but grin at him. Pulling her blanket closer to her. Liking the idea of him in the bed with her.

"Scout's honor?" She asked intending to tease him. A deep blush coming over her.

"If that's what you need." He looked sad for a moment. Then held up three fingers. "Scout's honor."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ "Did you get enough to eat?" He asked as she curled lazily under the blankets. They had been watching the fire for a long time. It's dancing becoming hypnotic and peaceful. It's heat intense and successfully chasing away the cold.

They had talked for hours. Mostly about their work and Ariadne's fears of the storm. Arthur checking a weather app on his smart phone. Assuring her it would pass in a few days. His tone and manners so confident, Ariadne trusted him when he said they would be fine.

The wind still howled unmercifully outside. Beating against the walls of their hideaway.

She yawned and nodded.

"Yes, it was very good. Thank you for cooking." She said not daring to look at him. Feeling a school girl type of giddiness start in her belly and making her blush.

"Your welcome." He said not glancing at her either. "Thank you for making hot chocolate. It was very good."

"I... I have my laptop. We can watch a movie or something." She said trying to sound casual.

"Your tired. We've had a long day." He said simply as he pulled off his shoes. She tried not to watch as he pulled free his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

She could feel her heart race as she gave him room in their bed. She tried not to look at him. Tried not to wonder about how far he would go with his undressing.

"Hey." he said softly. She looked up at him worriedly.

"Scouts honor. Remember?" He reminded her. A smile breaking over his face.

She blushed and nodded. Of course he wouldn't try anything. He climbed under the covers with her with his pants and undershirt still on.

She pulled her leather messenger bag to her. Freeing her e-reader.

"You like the bag I gave you?" He asked innocently as he pulled the covers over himself next to her.

"Of course I do." She said rolling her eyes at him. "You know I do." She added rolling on her back and turning her reader on.

For her birthday, a few months ago, the Point Man had privately given her this bag. It no doubt cost a small fortune. It smelled heavenly of rich leather and housed her laptop, e-reader, umbrella and other odds and ends perfectly and made her look more stylish then she actually was. It was the perfect carry on bag and she took it with her everywhere.

"What are you reading?" He asked. Nodding to her e-reader. A pleased little smile on his face that she always used his gift.

"Oh." She said feeling embarrassed. "It's kinda lame." She said glad he couldn't see the cover.

Arthur chuckled and shifted is body till he was leaning over her. His large hands gently taking possession of her reader.

"Watership Down?" He asked with a smile. "Haven't read that since high school."

"I've always loved this book. It helps me sleep." She said feebly. Trying to explain. Arthur was smiling at the device as he read over the pages.

"How does this book help you sleep?" He asked. His voice soft and he seemed interested.

She felt like her cheeks were on fire. He would never understand.

"Well... I read it... and it's about these rabbits. They spend a lot of time in a warm burrow and I get to thinking... how nice it would be to be safe and warm like that. Then I go to sleep." She said lamely. Her fingers tracing a pattern on the quilt that covered them. Not willing to look at him.

Arthur wasn't laughing. He looked down at her. A twinkle in his eyes.

"Lay down. I'm going to read it to you." He ordered playfully.  
Ariadne had suppress a laugh as the Point Man pulled her reader from her.

"Lay back down." He said again had he looked over the last page she had finished reading.

She gave him an amused look as she curled under the warm covers. She could feel Arthur's body heat coming off him. The light of the fire more then enough for him to read by.

His voice was soothing and perfect. A strong, masculine voice that made her feel very safe as he read about Fiver's fear of the warren of the shinning wires. Her eyes became heavy as his voice was almost hypnotic. Her mind could not stay focused on the story anymore as the Point Man's reading lulled her into sleep.

~ She had no idea how long she had been sleeping. When she finally woke up, the fire had died down. Arthur not tending to the dieing flames.

"Arthur?" She groaned awake. The firelight easy for her eyes to adjust to.

"You were sleeping." He whispered. "It's late. Go back to sleep."

"What are you doing?" She asked looking up at him. He still had her reader clutched in his hands. His focus entirely on it.

"What are you reading?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"What? Oh, nothing... nothing much." He said raising his eye brows. Obviously engrossed in what he was reading.

She didn't believe him and peeped at her reader. Glancing at the title of what had him so absorbed.

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest from embarrassment. She had forgotten all the erotic novels she had downloaded on her e-reader. The unassuming nature of the device meant no one could see what she was reading. She had attained quite a collection of books she would never want anyone to know she read.

"Arthur!" She shouted trying to pull the reader away.

"What?" He laughed. His long arms managing to effortlessly hold her reader away from her.  
"Give it back!" She hissed reaching for it again.

"I was just reading some of your favorite books." He laughed. "Didn't think you liked that kind of thing!" A crafty smile spreading on his face.  
"Their not... their not my favorite books!" She almost shouted as she tried again to reach for her reader. "And I don't like..." She blushed hard. "It's just _escapist_ reading. It's not like it's porn or anything!" She said feeling ready to cry.

"It's a _type_ of porn." He said. A smile dancing over his face. "Erotica is a type of porn."

"I'm not _into_ some of that stuff. I don't do those kinds of things!" Ariadne said as Arthur finally took pity on her and gave her the e-reader back.

"I hope not. Three men living in a big house and sharing one woman? Not knowing who the father of her twins are? Sounds very lecherous to me." He said with a smile. "I'm kind of invested in the story now. Mind if I finish it? I really want to know how it ends."

"No you may not!" Ariadne said feeling her face go red. Of all the people who could have found her naughty books, she didn't want it to be Arthur.

Arthur was suppressing a smile.

"I'm sorry Ariadne." He said at last. "I had no business reading that."

"No you didn't!" She snapped. She held her reader closer to her body and felt her heart race as her face burned with shame.

"Can I ask you something?" He said after awhile.

She looked at him. Wanting to still be mad at him.

"All the men in those books are rich. Is that all women really care about?" He asked honestly.

"No." She said after thinking about it.

Arthur huffed.

"No, I think women don't really care. The men in the stories being rich... is just part of the fantasy." She said defensively.

"So they _do_ want a rich man." Arthur accused.

"They want a good lover more." Ariadne bit back. "Being rich just makes it... easier. They don't have jobs to go to."

Arthur nodded and seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Can I ask you something else?" He asked. His voice teasing.

"What?" She snapped. Her nerves on edge.

He couldn't help but grin.

"Do you like some of those things?" He asked. His smile and body so confident.

It was her turn to huff a laugh and she refused to look at him.

"No, I'm serious. There was one story in there... you seem to have a lot of them like that. The girl getting spankings and things. Do you like that?" He asked. His tone was no longer laughing or judgmental. He honestly wanted to know.

"I told you. It's just escapist reading." She said feeling like she was going to burn to death from embarrassment.

Arthur watched her for a long time.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. I suppose it would be the same if you found my..._ movie_ _collection_." He said softly.

She turned slowly to look at him.

"You... have a... a movie collection?" She asked at last. Not daring to look at him. Wondering what possessed her to even ask.

"Yes." He said simply. Unashamed. "I like to think about women in a sexual way. Dose it bother you I watch porn?" He asked.

"Well, I mean... that girl, in those movies, she's is someone's daughter." She said sitting straighter.

"Men are _visual_ creatures." Arthur said calmly and with that damn self assured smile. "We like to see these things. Reading that," he nodded to her e-reader "Didn't do anything for me."

She didn't say anything to this. The revaluation that Arthur watched such... things made her heart beat faster.

"I was thinking I might read to you again." He said placing a hand on her leg. She didn't flinch away and didn't to look at him. "Ariadne? Can I read to you again?"

"What were you wanting to read?" She asked innocently. Although she knew perfectly well what he was planning on.  
"There may have been one story I had in mind." He said. His features undeniably wanton in the fire light.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ Arthur kept his eyes on her as he pulled her back into his arms. Ariadne wasn't sure why she allowed him to bring her back to him. It was like he had cast some wicked spell over her. Part of her longed to hear him read to her again. She liked the way his voice sounded. He was a good reader. Never stumbling or pausing over words.

His arms felt wonderful. The howling storm outside making her glad for the safety the Point Man offered.

"Lay back down." He whispered as she curled her body into his. His hands taking possession of her reader and lazily selecting a story.

He had chosen one of her favorites. One that made her fall madly in love with the male protagonist. Stella Williams was one of her favorite writes and her occasional dip into the world of carnal pleasures made her books more exciting. Ariadne had devoured each book and always wanted more.

Arthur's voice beautifully played over the short story. The tragic tale of a maiden who was forced to marry a man she didn't love in order to save her family. By a stroke of convenience, she had also captured the affections of a rich lord who wanted to make the innocent maid his mistress. Arthur's voice carefully and tantalizing spoke of the maiden's deflowering by the lord who claimed he had a cold heart and could never love anyone. His tone was not teasing or joking. His articulation taking on a lustful cadence that made her head feel slightly dizzy.

Ariadne was blushing hot at the idea that Arthur was reading of such things. He described the lord's blissful nightly ravishing of his new lover. The young maiden's horror quickly turning to pleasure at the rough animal like desires of the wicked lord.

All the while Ariadne hid her face in Arthur's arm and tried not think about his free hand, running up her shoulder. Her imagination taking her to a place where it was Arthur who was doing these things.

Arthur who was kissing her neck. Ripping her bodice off her body as she made feeble halfhearted protests. The air touching her warm skin and making her nipples perk upward as his hard, lustful body moved over hers. Arthur panting that she belonged to him. Arthur's hands on her.

She noticed she had started breathing hard at the idea. Her core burning with the arousal she felt.

Finally, Arthur came to the end of the story. The happy ending of the once cold and angry lord's heart being melted by the girl's love and affection.  
"That was nice." Ariadne said softly before she could stop herself.  
"Better then 'Watership Down'?" He asked with a small smile and nudging her with his head.

She had to bite her lip to keep from smiling and left the question unanswered. He suddenly rolled over onto her. A task made easy as she was already snuggled so close to him.

"So... does this kind of thing turn you on?" He asked. Looking over her. His eyes seeming to examine her as if she were a very interesting experiment.  
"No!" She gasped and tried not to smile. Her inner body alive from the reading. The idea of Arthur as the cruel lord who took advantage of her. Who forced her into his bed. A part of her wanting him, despite her cruel nature and sinful intentions.

Arthur nodded and kissed her neck sweetly. Just as the evil lord was fond of doing to his lover in the story.  
"Perhaps I should read another story." He offered. His voice suddenly husky and she couldn't stop her legs from rising up and parting slightly. That chaste kiss what exactly what she had been wanting. Her skin burst into life as his warm, wet lips burned her.

"Um..." She panted slightly as the Point Man kissed her neck again. His careful body laying gracefully over her. Draping protectively over hers.  
"A spanking story maybe?" He asked as she could feel his hips grind gently into hers. She couldn't help but let out a gasping moan. Her back arching as part of her wanted to push him off her.

He pulled away from her slightly as she tried to stop her world from spinning.  
"Do you need me to stop?" He asked. His own eyes unfocused as she felt he was looking at her face for signs she didn't want him.  
"No." She heard herself say. Her legs wrapping around his legs as she wanted to feel his hips grind into her again.

"Some of those stories, of one girl with other men... all at once... is that what you want?" He asked. His voice ragged. His groin gently rubbing itself against her. Exciting her sex even more.

"No, I just... I thought... I was curious." She admitted. Half ashamed of herself.  
"I see." He said lazily. His kiss returning to her neck. Taking care to kiss her in just the way of the cold lord. Ariadne closed her eyes. It was easy, with the firelight and the storm outside to imagine she had been taken in the cold lord's bedroom. Easy to imagine that Arthur was about to ravish her.  
"The spanking stories?" He asked against her ear. "Do you like those kinds of things?"

He propped himself up and looked her over. A devilish smile on his lips. His long fingers running through her hair. She tried not to show her embarrassment.  
"No. I mean... I don't know. I've never done that kind of thing." She admitted shyly.

"You have a lot of stories like that. Would you _like_ to do those kinds of things?" He asked calmly. Looking over her like she amused him.

"I..." She fumbled. Her first reaction was to scream '_Of course not_!' but she bit her lip and tried not to smile.

"What about you?" She asked accusingly.

"What about me?" He laughed. Not phased in the slightest.

"The girls in your... movies. Do you do those things with... other girls?" She asked. The thought of him with other women making her sick. Some of the things they did in those movies were too much. They were things she could never do.

Arthur chuckled.  
"No. I watch them for the same reason you read your little books." He admitted running a warm hand over her arm. Her skin tingeing from his contact.

"So, you never did those things?" She asked.  
"I've done _some_ things. Others are not exactly for amateurs." He laughed. "Besides, I don't want a girl who would do... _all_ those things."

His lips were back on her neck. Kissing her sweetly.

'_That was exactly the right thing to say_.' She thought with a giddy smile.

"You know I like you, right?" He was asking. Bringing her out of her revelry.

"Yes." She said meekly. She didn't fight the smile that took control over her face. "I like you to." She admitted. Still feeling shy.

"So, what are we going to do about that?" He asked. His lips going back to her neck again.

She couldn't help it. She started to giggle. He had started kissing a ticklish spot on her and she let out a uncontrollable laugh. Arthur was laughing to as he kissed her. His hands soon wrapping over hers. Bringing them up above her head and holding them there.

"Do you like that?" He asked gently. His lips hovering over hers. She felt her heart and breath almost stop. A beautiful excitement blooming inside her belly as the Point Man held her lightly restrained.

"Yes." She whispered. Her heart remembering to beat as she finally remembered to breath.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked. His eyes meeting hers.

"No." She whispered. Not able to stop looking at him. "Don't stop."


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ '_Please, don't stop_.' She thought as her heart pounded so loudly she was sure he could hear it. Sure he could feel it with his skin pressed so close to hers.

With his ever dexterous ease, the Point Man kept her hands held above her head as he lazily plucked open the buttons of her night shirt. Her hips were squirming under him. Almost rocking his body as he lay stretched out over her.

His eyes moved back to her in amusement. She could feel him hardening against her as he exposed her skin, button by button. Before she could protest, his lips were on her delicate flesh. She gasped and made a feeble attempt to free her hands from his lightly held restraint. The blissful sensation on his hot, wet breath touching places on her body she wasn't used to.

Arthur tightened his grasp on her writs as he held her arms over her head. Making her body available to him for exploration. Yet, he never hurt her. She gave another playful struggle as he pulled free her breast and kissed her nipple.  
"Arthur." She panted slightly as her hips moved under him. Enjoying the weight of him on her. Loving the feel and protectiveness of him.

"Do you want me stop?" He panted looking back up at her worriedly. A need written so plainly on his face, she might have well have read a sign on his forehead that said; 'I want you'.

"Don't stop." She said half ashamed of herself. "Hold me tighter." She pleaded.

It was an easy request to grant. The Point Man held both her small hands down with such ease he seemed amused as she tried to struggle against him.

"You have to tell me when to stop." He told her. His voice raspy under his already harassed breathing.

"Stop being so _polite_." She growled looking back at him defiantly. Knowing her eyes were sparking with a malicious fire.  
"You need to remember your manners, young lady." he said sternly as she felt a powerful lust build up in her. Her core rushing heady endorphins to her that made her ready to rip and kick at this man who held her down. Who's face was so serious and not to be crossed. Not a trace of teasing in his voice as he exposed both her breasts for his own needs.

"Or do I need to give you a spanking to keep you in line?" He said harshly. His eyes almost belonging to another man as he ran his large hand over her delicate breast. Cupping them and tweaking her nipple with his fingers.

Feeling a glorious rush of rebellion, Ariadne felt the need to attack.

She freed her hand from his slightly laxed grip and struck him on the face. Not terribly hard, but enough of a blow to get his attention. To let him know his conquest would not be as compliant as she had promised to be.

Ariadne threw the Point Man a triumphant look as he used both his hands to restrain her. Both of them breathing hard as though they truly had been fighting.

She was smiling with boastful pleasure as he looked angry. His hips and hardness bucking rudely into her hips in retaliation. The sensation causing her to gasp at the forced pleasure as it was Arthur's turn to look victorious.

"That wasn't very nice. You want to be bad?" He asked. His nose nuzzling her's. Promising her a kiss, and then denying her. Her face leaning up to his, wanting his lips and not able to capture them as he held her down with both hands.

She bit her lip as his hips rocked her body. Loving the feel of his hardness against her. His pants and what was left of her cute pajamas preventing him from taking her. Leaving her unsatisfied and angry.

"There are consequences for beautiful girls who don't behave." He whispered in her ear. Her hips going up. Her sex straining to rub itself against his hardness.

Arthur seemed to understand she was getting some satisfaction off his body and rolled away from her slightly.

"I'm going to spank you." He whispered. Still holding her arms above her head. "You need to understand you can't misbehave." He said. His hand on her pajama bottoms and his other hand held her arms firmly above her head again. With ease he pulled down her pajama bottoms and she kicked them free with her feet. Glad to be freed of her clothing. The air kissing her skin feeling wonderful.

Her body was illuminated only by the fire light as he drank in the sight of her. Finally whispering more to himself then her;

"Beautiful."

She was nodding and smiling. The delight of her becoming totally naked under him sent a wave of happy chemicals to her brain as she felt her desire become even more needful.

She _wanted_ a spanking she realized. Wanted him to do what she had only read about. Her now exposed sex was wet and craving him. The Point Man ignoring it and his eyes locking over hers. His face almost angry.

"Roll over on you belly." He growled letting her hands free.

Without hesitation, she flipped her small body over. The feel of the bedding on her breasts felt good. Her skin suddenly too hot. Her backside feeling too exposed to the air as she could feel Arthur's hands on her.

He started with her back. His large, skillful hands on her shoulders, giving her a massage. His hands and fingers were strong and rough. Her delicate skin shivering with delight under his touch. His lips dipped down to her ear.  
"Tell me to stop if you need to." He whispered before kissing her. She nodded as she relaxed under his hands. Part of her loving his hands, part of her knowing soon enough, he would spank her.

His hands roamed down to her bottom. Running his fingers lightly over the skin that soon responded eagerly to him. Her hips wiggling at the promise of what he might do.

Then, with a skilled strike, his hand hit her bottom. A stinging slap that was immediately soothed by that same hand rubbing the flesh he had hurt. She had jumped at the assault. A guilty, greedy pleasure bursting to life inside her as part of her wanted to run and hide and the other only wanted more.

As if reading her mind, he hit her again. A quick, painful slap to her bottom followed by a soothing rubbing. Another slap and then another made her wince slightly from the pain. Her hands involuntarily going to her bottom. Protecting herself.

"You had this coming." He growled forcing her hands to her side again. "You make me stop, and we have to start all over."

"Yes, Sir." She said in a properly chastised voice. Her desire spinning wildly out of control as her lover hit her bottom again. A stinging, satisfying slap that made her groan deeply and her hips wiggle again. She could no long associate the spanking with pain. Arthur's careful hands exciting her more then hurting her as his assault eased slightly. His hands were back to rubbing her bottom again. A touching caress that made her slow her breathing and relax again.

"Sit back up." He ordered softly. His tone commanding yet gentle.

'_God, he's good at this._' She thought as she immediately rolled over and sat up.

Her lovely Point Man was still dressed in his pants and under shirt. She could see the definite outline of his need. Straining to be released from his clothing as his gaze was hard and penetrating on her.

"Did you like that?" He asked. His lips tasting hers. A reward, perhaps, for enduring her punishment.

"Yes." She breathed. Not able to look away from him. His face that mask on anger that she liked.

His hand was in her hair as he looked down at her. His other hand going to the hard bulge to his groin. His own need not able to be ignored much longer.

She leaned her head back slightly. Making her chest more pronounced. Wanting Arthur to see her naked body. Wanting him to be enraptured by her. He didn't disappoint.

The Point Man was not shy with how much he admired her body.

"So." she said as casually as if she were asking what movie or TV show he wanted to watch. "What do you want to do now?"


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ Arthur couldn't hide the boyish smile that spread across his face.

"What do _you_ thing we should do next?" He breathed.

She pushed herself up. Loving how warm her naked body felt with the fire so close. Loving how the flickering light made them both look so beautiful together. Arthur fell back on his heels and was kneeling on the mattress before her as she kneeled directly in front of him. Face to face, her lips sweetly on his, as her fingers roamed over his neck, his chest and down his shirt. Carefully pulling it off. Wanting to see his skin in the fire light.  
"Your so beautiful." He whispered as her hands moved his shirt off. His eyes looking helpless and wanting to her.

She only smiled as she kissed him again. The feel of his bare chest on her bare breasts was euphoric. A blissful mingling of warm flesh.

Arthur's hands were on her back as their lips moved in a beautiful, unhurried dance. A dance of promising new lovers.  
"So beautiful." he whispered again as his lips grazed down her throat.

He looked up at her in surprise suddenly. Not realizing she had unzipped him and pulled his pants down until he was now almost totally naked before her.  
"Ariadne." He breathed. Taking a hard swallow as he tried to collect himself.

She ignored him as her lips gently kissed his neck, down his chest. Make sure to work slowly down his body. Making each second agonizing for him. Making him hope she was going to do what he thought.

Arthur was perfectly still as she breathed wet kisses across his belly. As if he was afraid any word or movement from him might break a spell and she would vanish. Ariadne smiled at the thought.

She _wanted_ to do this. Wanted to make him suffer and render him powerless to her. Her hands finally reached his aroused member. Larger then what she was expecting, yet it didn't make her afraid.

Her hands gently curled around his need as she glanced up at the Point Man. Making sure she gave him a wide eyed, innocent look. She was rewarded by a groan and a wrathful look on his face. His hands already curling into her dark locks as she licked her lips and didn't look away from him.

She knew what she was doing. Knew what it would do to him, to be tormented and teased till he was almost insane with want for her. She knew he would love her forever if she did this.

She kept her eyes wide and locked with his as she tasted his spongy head. His need sensitive to her hot wet breath. Arthur gasped and almost lost his balance as she sheathed her teeth and took him slowly in her mouth. Sucking him as hard as she could.

"Ari- Please!" He grunted. His hips rocking slightly with the hard sucking she was giving him. She liked doing this to him. Liked the way such a strong man was now so helpless all because of her. Her bottom still red and hot from the spanking. This was her revenge.

"Not... so... hard." he gasped. His breath coming out like panting.

Her eyes never left his as she felt his hands curl tighter into her hair.  
"Ari-, Baby please!" He panted as her hands caressed his balls and made him moan and take a firmer hold of her hair.

She knew he was in blissful agony. Knew he couldn't endure it much longer.

"I'm going to come if you don't stop!" He panted.

She looked back up at him. Her mouth taking him in again. She knew her eyes showed a flicker of malicious intent.

"Enough!" Arthur shouted pulling her hair roughly so she was forced to release him from her mouth. He pulled her back up to kneeling. Her back strait and her eyes now level with his.  
"I believe I told you to stop." He growled as something inside her told her to keep her arms to her side. To allow him to pull her hair. To allow him to be primal with her. To trust he would never hurt her. That this was only part of 'The Game'.  
"I've already had to spank you once." He panted. His body weakening as his need was even harder and larger then before.

She bit her bottom lip and tried to look innocent. A look she knew he would enjoy.

"I can see... that didn't work." He said. His voice husky and labored. "Lay down." He panted as he stroked himself.

She could tell he was close to the edge. His need standing at full attention. She smiled a little. Impressed with herself. She did as he told her. Her belly stirring with excitement already.

Once more, his hands pulled her arms back over her head. She did nothing to stop him. Uttered no words of protest. Only looked back at him in amusement. Happy she had created this beast.

"Think you can get away with that?" He growled as he leaned down and kissed her lips. His touch and kiss was gentle and comforting. Not a trace of the ravenous man he was becoming.

She felt his strong hands wander down between her legs. A smile dancing over her lips as the Point Man kissed her slowly.

She spread her legs for him, allowing him to take possession of her. Her desire just as wanting as his.  
"There are _consequences_." Arthur muttered into her ear as his fingers dipped inside her. The palm of his hand coming to rest at the crest of her desire. Rubbing over her heated clitoris.

"Arthur!" She couldn't help but scream as he rubbed and manipulated her sex. His long fingers moving in and out as his palm caressed her with it's heavy pressure. His eyes almost cruel as he watched her body jerk and writhe in pleasure.

Her blood was burning from the excitement of what he was doing. Not just his hands where they were, but everything. Her spanking, the authoritative manner he had adopted. Why was it turning her one so much?  
"Arthur, please." She begged as her core rippled with excitement. Her body squirming all from his work.

He leaned down closer. His body molding next to hers. His eyes inches from hers as his hand still rubbed and tormented her sex. Causing her hips to buck and wiggle.

"Do you want me?" He asked gently. "Do you want _all_ of me, Ariadne?"

She nodded. Tears coming to her eyes as her desire demanded his attentions. _All_ of his attentions.

"Yes." She managed to croak out.

With graceful ease, he pulled away from her. Her heated body almost exhausted now as he took hold of her legs and drug her closer to him. Easier then she thought possible, he positioned himself inside her. Watching in delight as his member disappeared into her body. His breathing controlled as he carefully stretched himself over s.

He felt perfect and warm inside her. Her raging desire more then ready for him. Her wetness easing his entry and giving her nothing but strong shivers of pleasure as he rocked himself gently inside.

He was kissing her then. Her hands, once more back over her head. Her lust building at the thought she was truly helpless now. This strong man was on top of her, having his way with her, ravishing her even. She was powerless to stop him.

The thrill of it made her core contact hard around him and he groaned.  
"Hold on. Not yet." He panted as he road her.  
"Arthur!" She gasped as his hot maleness made her desire quiver and erupt in sheer excitement. "I can't! I can't!" She suddenly realized she was screaming. Thankful her lover was still holding her down because she wanted to claw at him just now. Wanted to rip the skin off him, hit him. How she hated him at this moment.

She came then, under an exhilarating wave of pleasure she was shocked to have survived.

She was only vaguely aware he was kissing her. Her hands, now freed as they wandered over his arms. His body over hers. Her sex still throbbing with the memory of this man inside her.

"Are you alright?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She panted as he kissed her.

"My God." He breathed as his lips touched her nipples. Her body to hot and electrified to even feel his touch just now. "That was beautiful."


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ "Arthur? How are we going to get out of here? They have us surrounded." Ariadne panted. Her breath coming out in delicate white puffs from the freezing temperatures.

The Point Man was scowling. He leaned next to his rental car. Smashed and useless from the downed power line. He chanced a look over the snow covered wreck to see their enemy.

"Your right." He whispered. "Stay low. Use the car as cover." He searched around the street for a way out.

"Were pinned down unless we can get across the street." Arthur said at last. She was nodding. A real sense of worry coming over her as she heard the loud whispering of their enemy.  
"What do we do?" She asked.  
"You have to get to that car over there." he motioned. The Point Man chancing a glance at a car about 20 feet away.

"No, I'll never make it." Ariadne whispered.

"Ariadne, do you trust me?" Arthur asked. His face pleading. She nodded and tried to fight back tears.

"Good." he whispered looking around them. "Now, I'll draw their fire. That should give you enough time to get across the street and to safety. They won't target you. It's me their after."

"Arthur, there has to be another way." Ariadne hisses as she pulled him closer to her. His face barely an inch from hers.

He kissed her cold cheek.

"There isn't. They already got the rest of our team. Ariadne, this is the only way." He said.  
"Alright." She said smothering a sob. Trying to be brave.

"I'll draw their fire. You get across the street." He kissed her again. A final kiss goodbye. "I'll see you soon." He promised.

She nodded and prepared to run. Certain that their enemy would attack as soon as she poked her head out from the smashed car. She looked back at Arthur who gave her the thumbs up and bolted. His long legs carrying him quickly across down the street.

"There he is! Get him!" An overweight boy cried out as snow balls flew at the Point Man. An obnoxious, freckle faced girl ran after Arthur leaving her position unguarded.

With all eyes on the Point Man, not letting him get away, Ariadne made a break for it. She raced across the street and ducked beside a snow covered car.

The neighborhood kids were throwing snow balls at Arthur who was now pinned behind another car. The rules of their game meant they could not cross an invisible line in the center of the street or risk capture. So the fat boy, obnoxious girl and half a dozen kids in heavy winter clothes hunted for her now.

Her heart was racing as she climbed over the snow covered car and pulled free their red flag.

"There she is!" The fat boy shouted in a rage.

"She has the flag!" Another girl shouted

"Wendy! You left your post, you dummy!" The fat boy shouted as the children all converged to chase the Architect down.

Ariadne jumped off the snow covered car and raced back to Arthur's smashed up rental.

The kids were screaming a fierce cry of shock as snow balls suddenly hit them. Arthur had provided cover fire so she could get back to the car. Back to home base.

She was out of breath as she skirted back to the cover of Arthur's rental.

"She has the flag!" A girl screamed again.

"What about him? We can still get him!" The fat boy shouted, leading his troops back to where the Point Man was last.

"Arthur! Run!" Ariadne shouted as she raced back to the safety of the house they were staying in.

She never knew how he did it, but the Point Man beat her there. Meeting up with her on the front steps of their land lady's house.

"You alright?" He breathed. She didn't have time to answer as a rain of snow balls almost hit her in the head. The children screaming at them.

Arthur pulled her laughing inside the lady's home. It was warm and cozy inside. The lady and her tall husband had built a fire and he was playing the ukelele as the kids screamed in impotent furry at losing yet another game to Arthur and Ariadne.

"We got your flag!" The Architect taunted them from the large window of the lady's living room. She held up the red flag as the neighborhood kids shouted and threw snow at the obnoxious freckle faced girl for abandoning her post.

Arthur was out of breath and clutching a stitch in his side.

"I think I'm getting a little old for this game." He panted.

"Are you children done putting Billy and his little friends in their place?" The lady asked coming in from her cozy kitchen.

Her tall husband chuckled.

"That was just as much fun to watch as it is to play." he said playing 'Let It Be' on the ukelele.

"Well warm yourself by the fire. I'll make coco." The lady said with a shrug. "I swear I don't know what Billy and his gang will do when you two leave."

Arthur chuckled as he and the Architect pulled their borrowed coats and snow boots off in the foyer and sat by the fire.

"Thank you for saving me." Ariadne said as the lady handed her a hot cup of coco. Arthur gave her that boyish grin of his and kissed her on the lips. Just as sweet and kind as if they were kids.

"Kissing, kissing." The tall husband teased with a merry laugh as he started on another rock and roll song.

~ "Our hostess seems to think the roads will be cleared by tomorrow. Arthur panted as he curled next to Ariadne that night. Their naked bodies felt alive but exhausted after yet another round of furious love making.

They had eaten a good dinner with the lady and her husband after their hard won victory with the neighborhood kids.

"So, we go back to the airport?" She asked rolling over to curl into his arms. Face to face.

He kissed her.

"I'm afraid so." He said. "Our cell phones died out after two days with no power, along with your laptop. I'm sure Cobb and the rest of them are worried sick."

"Vacations over." She mused sadly. He smiled as his hand grazed her cheek.  
"Did you have fun?" He asked.  
She smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"Cobb will see our faces and know what we've been up to." She whispered as her lips grazed his.

"Maybe." He chuckled.

She squealed in delight as he rolled over her again.

~ She opened her eyes to the bitter, empty cold. The fire had died out. Ashes now swirled ghostly around the tiny apartment.

"Arthur?" She mumbled sleepily. Something was wrong. Her lover, the Point Man, was nowhere to be seen.

"Arthur?" She called again as the storm howled furiously outside.

Suddenly she realized why she was so cold. A window had broken. The snow was pouring in and she was naked under her coverings.  
"Arthur!" She cried in the darkness knowing she was all alone.

~ "Ariadne, wake up. It's alright." Arthur's voice came to her. She was pulled out of her dreams by his gentle shaking. She bolted awake. The image of the little apartment melting from her as she jumped back into the real world. Her senses hearing the sound of the jet engines and smelling the fine leather of their first class seats.

"Ariadne?" Arthur asked. She blinked and looked to her right. Arthur was sitting next to her. His pristine suit a far cry from what he wore, or didn't wear, in her dream.

"I... I was... I was _dreaming_?" She reasoned at last. She looked around her in disbelief.

"Must have been a crazy dream from all the noises you were making." Arthur said gently pulling the blanket up from the floor.

'_That's why I was cold_.' Ariadne thought as the Point Man helped her place the warm fleece blanket over her legs.

Suddenly she was embarrassed. She had had a sex dream about her team mate. Her friend. How could she look at him right now? The things they did together in the dream.

"Was it good?" He asked.

"What?" She jumped thinking he had read her mind.  
"The dream. Was it a good dream or a nightmare?" He asked.

"Oh..." She said in embarrassment. "It was... it was a good dream. Felt so... _real_." She said trying to piece together her memory.

She understood finally that she and the rest of the team were on a red eye flight back to Paris. They had been in the air for hours now. Even Arthur had nodded off a few hours ago and had a nightmare. She looked at the rest of their Team. All sleeping peacefully. Not able to hear them.

"That's from the compound. Your dreams will feel very real for a long time. You'll get used to them." He said avoiding her eyes.

"Yes." She said feeling her heart race.

"What was it about?" He asked.

She laughed as the dream started to make more sense now.

"Oh, it was good. I.. I grew up in Canada. Once when I was very little, a bad winter storm blew in and trapped the whole town under four feet of snow." She said remembering herself as a little girl.

"That sounds awful." Arthur said furrowing his brow.

"No. It was nice. The power was out. Daddy pulled all our mattresses and blankets into the living room so we could all be together and stay warm. He cooked us toast and cheese on the open fire. Mom made Coco. I was afraid of the storm and Daddy would read to us kids till we feel asleep every night.

"My grandparents lived downstairs and grandpa played the ukelele. We would all sit at her kitchen table. It was so warm and safe there. Then my brothers and sister and I would all play 'capture the flag' with the neighborhood kids. Then we would come in, and grandpa would play for us old Beatles and Rolling Stones songs. "

She smiled at the memory as Arthur listened.

"Alright, that does sound nice." He said softly with a smile.

"It was. We were trapped for a week like that." She laughed. "Whenever Daddy would kiss our Mom, all us kids would shout 'kissing, kissing!' like they were committing a crime. It was a good week. The best week." She said suddenly missing her family more then she ever had before.

"Well, that's good." Arthur said pulling her blanket up over her shoulders. She rested her head back down on her reclined seat. She breathing still hard. Her body still embarrassingly alive from what she had dreamed of Arthur. She bit her lip and tried not to think about all they had done together.

"Arthur?" She said softly. He turned to her and rolled over. From his own reclined seat, it felt cozy and intimate. Like they were in bed together.  
"Was I saying anything? While I was sleeping?" She asked worriedly. Wondering if she had reveled what her dream was really about.

"Nothing too much." He told her. Adjusting her blanket over her hip. His large hand resting there for a moment.

She bit her lip at the contact.

"Just something about staying warm. You said my name a few times." He said.

"I did?" She asked. Trying to sound innocent. "Wonder why I did that?"

"Was I in you dream?" He asked obviously thinking.

"No." She lied. She was never a good lair.

"Well, were going to be landing in a few more hours. Then it's strait to work. We might as well try to get some more sleep while we can." Arthur said wisely as he pulled his own blanket over his lean body.

She couldn't help it. He was close enough to smell his cologne and after shave. Her body was still wanting and before she even realized it, she had leaned over and kissed his cheek. Making sure her eye lashes rested on his skin before she pulled away.

"Good night, Arthur." She said in a whisper.

"Good night, Ariadne." He whispered back in surprise.

_~ END ~_

**I know! I'm evil!**


End file.
